Country
by KTEW
Summary: Written as a Writing 100 entry. ABL-verse. Bee's having a bad day. Honey decides to make her cheer up... by forcing her to sing a duet! Oh, but not with her, of course. The 4NH matchmakers have another idea in store. Warning: Looooots of OCs. Not all mine


It'd been a bad day.

I was way behind on my social studies project, fell flat on my face in gym, had a headache, and felt like I was gonna puke.

Needless to say, it was not helping the breakup situation.

It was about 8 and I'd finished my homework, but I still felt bad.

I walked into my bathroom and knocked back a Tylenol.

I went back to my room, sat down on the wonderfully black comforter-ed bed, and picked up my now 10-year old guitar.

As if on cue, someone knocked.

I sighed, set my guitar back down, and opened the door. Honey was rocking on her heels, Whistle standing next to her.

"Bee!" Honey said the moment I looked out. "You're not having the greatest day, right?"

I nodded. I'd vented to her earlier.

"We have the perfect song for you!" Whistle piped up.

_Please let it not be the song I'm thinking of_…, I thought.

"It's not "Bad Day"," Honey assured me.

I raised an eyebrow. "So what is it?"

"You'll see-ee!" she said.

Whistle nodded, giggling.

"Oh, and bring your guitar!" Honey added.

I sighed, went back in, grabbed it, slipped out, locked the door, and followed them to the gym. Honey held the door open for us.

Longshot was already on the stage, though his drums were put away. He was leaning against the piece of border next to the staircase, looking both annoyed and exhausted.

He saw me, jumped up, and walked over, running his hand through his hair.

(They just spent the past two hours teaching me a song I've heard _once_ in my _life_.)

I raised an eyebrow. He was usually a really fast learner. "But your drums are put away."

He paled a bit. (Um, yeah. They didn't teach it to me on the drums.)

I looked back at them, confused.

Whistle giggled and Honey looked… well, evil.

"We taught him to sing it!" a third voice yelled.

I looked back at the stage. Granyt and Jasliene were dragging out two stools.

My eyes widened and went back to Longshot.

"You sing?" I said, in shock.

"Not really," he muttered.

I smirked through my shock. He finally understood my pain with these girls.

"Cinnamon, come on!" another voice complained.

Lace and Jewels dragged her out from behind the curtain.

"I don't wanna have anything to do with this!" she said, too loud.

Lace stood on tiptoe and whispered something in her ear.

Her eyes lit up and she jumped off the stage. "How can I help?"

Jasliene rolled her eyes, her and Granyt being the only people still on the stage.

"Hey, swamp-heads, get out here!" she yelled backstage.

Miyuki and Abi stepped out, Miyuki half-dragging Abi.

"We're here, sheesh!" Miyuki said.

"Good." Jasliene's eyes sparkled.

The four of them climbed down and walked over. One, two, three, four… nine.

"Now go," Honey said, pushing me toward the stage.

Granyt ran back up, flailed for a small stack of sheet music, climbed up, and set it one of the stools.

I set my guitar on the edge, jumped on, leaned down, picked it back up, lifted up the sheet music, sat down, slung it over my shoulder, and looked down at it.

"Oh, Spirits, no," I deadpanned, not looking up.

Longshot sighed and sat down next to me. (Yeah. That was my reaction, too.)

I looked up at the group. "Taylor Swift? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope!" Honey said, ever so helpfully.

I sighed. I used to love this song.

_Four years ago_.

I looked closer and saw the Bs and Ls separating the parts. I'd completely memorized and obsessed over the song for two months, so it shouldn't be too hard.

And, of course, I had the first part.

I sighed and started strumming.

"_It's just a sad picture_

_The final blow hits you _

_Somebody else gets _

_What you wanted again _

_You know _

_It's all the same _

_Another time and place _

_Repeating history _

_And your getting sick of it_"

I saw the L and stopped singing, opening my ears. I'd never heard him sing.

"_But I believe _

_In whatever you do_"

He was really good. Maybe not incredible, but _really good_.

"_And I'll do anything _

_To see it through_"

I chimed in.

"_Because these things _

_Will change _

_Can you feel it now _

_These walls _

_That they put up _

_To hold us back _

_Will fall down _

_It's a revolution _

_The time will come _

_for us to finally win  
><em>

"_We'll sing hallelujah _

_We'll sing hallelujah _

_Oh_"_  
><em>

I dropped out again.

"_So we've been _

_Out numbered _

_When we've been _

_Out cornered _

_It's time to fight _

_When the fight ain't fair_"_  
><em>

He stopped, I took over._  
><em>

"_We're getting _

_Stronger now _

_From things _

_They never found _

_They might be bigger _

_But we're faster _

_And never scared  
><em>

"_You can walk away _

_Say we don't need this_"__

He took it._  
><em>

"_But there's something in your eyes _

_Says we can beat this_"__

I joined back in._  
><em>

"'_Cause these things _

_Will change _

_We can feel it now _

_These walls _

_That they put up _

_To hold us back _

_Will fall down. _

_It's a revolution _

_The time will come _

_For us to finally win  
><em>

"_We'll sing hallelujah _

_We'll sing hallelujah _

_Oh_"_  
><em>

He dropped back out._  
><em>

"_Tonight we'll _

_Stand get off our knees _

_For what we worked _

_For all these years _

_And battle was long _

_It's the fight _

_Of our lives but _

_We'll stand up_"__

He joined back in._  
><em>

"_Champions tonight  
><em>

"_And it's the night _

_Things changed _

_Can you see it now _

_These walls _

_That they put up _

_To hold us _

_Back fell down _

_It's a revolution _

_Throw your hands up _

'_Cause we never give in  
><em>

"_We'll sing hallelujah _

_We sang hallelujah _

_Hallelujah_"

We stopped. I was beaming, even though I didn't know why.

Well, it'd been… fun.

The clapping drew me back to reality. I'd actually forgotten about our audience. My eyes snapped back to them.

Honey seemed to realize she'd broken up a moment. She scrambled to recover.

"So, was it fun?" I swear her eyes glowed red.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah."

Granyt leaned in next to Honey and whispered something. Honey's eyes lit up.

"I'm _so_ drawing that later," she whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Uh, draw what?" I asked.

She looked up at me, alarmed. "Nothing!"

When I was in her room later, I found a very interesting picture of Longshot and I sitting on those same stools, kissing.


End file.
